A Glimpse into the Future
by xxxXXHyperXXxxx
Summary: This is a AU story I whipped up in inspiration of a ship I'm doing in a American Harry Potter forum called Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry (/forum/Ilvermorny-School-Of-Witchcraft-and-Wizardry/193318/).


I, in no way shape or form, own Undertale or Harry Potter. Those belong to there respective owners, Toby Fox and J.K. Rowling. This is entirely fan-based and non-profit. Enjoy!

* * *

Sans wakes up from the nap he unknowingly took and looked around from his spot on the living room couch. The first thing he notices is how quiet it is. He checks his phone for time, finding it to be 11:27pm. _Soriel must have gotten the other two to bed…_ Sans thinks, standing up and looking around the small (in comparison to the family castle) house he and Christine had bought 16 years ago, while Christine was pregnant with Soriel, their first son. The house was Victorian style, 4 bedrooms, 2 and a half bathrooms. The Kitchen was large enough for Papyrus to come over and cook his spaghetti while leaving enough clean space for everyone else to sit and chat. Life was good.

Sans walks over to the front door and opens it, revealing the Suburbs of Raleigh, North Carolina. Christine though it would be nice if they lived in her hometown. Sans actually thought it was a good idea, considering the fact he couldn't stand most of his family. Alex and Papyrus visit every once in awhile though. He looks into the driveway to the right, looking for Christine's car and not finding it there. Instead, he finds the boring old blue Mini-Van that he uses to tote the kids to and fro. _Her plane must have run late…_ he thinks, before shutting the door. Christine was finally following her dreams, traveling the world as a Magizoologist. Sans however, followed in his uncle's footsteps, becoming a Magiscientist. His job was more of a stay-at-home job so he became a stay-at-home dad, taking care of their 3 wonderful kids.

Deciding to check on the kids, Sans slowly shuffles his way to the stairs and silently walks up them, his fuzzy pink slippers muffling the sounds of his footsteps. Slowly he makes his way to the top, coming into a hallway with 4 doors. One was to his and Christine's room, another was a family room, filled with toys for the kids, 2 computers and the family Wii. The other 2 were the kids' rooms. The first room for checking, which just happened to be the first on the right, was Soriel's room. He slowly opened the door, revealing a 15 year old boy, sprawled out all over his bed, sleeping silently. Soriel was his pride and joy, being almost like himself, napping most of the time, drinking mustard, getting decent grades. Soriel planned on becoming an Auror just like his uncles Papyrus and Alex. Sans looks at the boy's hair and sighed. Soriel had dyed his hair electric blue again. _Christine is going to kill me…_ he thinks, sighing internally. _At least it matches the jacket I gave him…_ he thinks, eyes averting to the jacket Soriel had covering his torso. It was the jacket that he himself had worn to school. He had given it to Soriel as a first year gift, but not before enchanting it. As long as Soriel was wearing it, no spell could harm him.

He slowly shuts Soriel's door before moving down the hall to the next room on the right, where his identical twin girls slept, and opened the door. Instantly, Sans is looking at a warzone of pink and yellow. Sarah and Alice, who both looked like mini-Christines, were completely different from each other. Sarah was into pink, princesses and bouncing off the walls. Yet Alice was into superheros, yellow and keeping to herself while sitting in a corner, watching the world go by. Sans looks from, Sarah, who is curled up at the foot of her bed, dressed in her pink onesie pajamas which are covered in castles and tiaras, to Alice, who is lying in a straight line on her side, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Sans looks at the iPod in Alice's left hand and sighs. _She's going to bust her ears doing that…_ he thinks before silently traversing across the messy room to get to Alice's bed. He tries to carefully take, the 11-year-old's earbuds out of her ears without waking her up. Sadly he fails, Alice grabbing his wrist as he turns to put the iPod and earbuds on the nightstand.

"Daddy…" she yawns. "Is mommy home yet?"

"No sweetpea… not yet," Sans replies, soundlessly sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Can I stay up.. With you… and wait?" she asks, looking like she is ready to fall asleep again.

"You look tired… hows about I come and wake you up?" he asks, being careful not to wake Sarah.

Alice barely gets an, "Okay…" out before she falls back over, dead to the world. Sans slowly gets up and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As he slowly pads his way downstairs, he checks the time finding it to be almost midnight. She was suppose to be off the plane at 11. Sans sits down on the bottom step, punching in Christine's number on his phone and calling her. Straight to Voicemail. "Her plane must really be late…" he thinks out loud before trying to stand up and sitting back down almost immediately, clutching his left eye. A pain behind his left eye had caused him to have a dizzy spell and upon opening his eyes again, extremely blurry vision. He sat there for who knows how long before the pain subsided, vision returning to normal. This had been happening for at least 4 months now, and sans hadn't told Christine yet. The science project that he and his Uncle Gaster had worked on so long ago was finally failing on him.

Sans shuffles into his office, which hangs off the living room, and flips the screen on, revealing a diagram of his eye. He stares at it before rubbing his eyes with the base of his palms. It was technically ready, but he needed Gaster's help replacing it. He just had to tell Christine without making her worry too badly. But telling her would be better that her finding out on her own. He learned that all too well back when they were going to school at Ilvermorny. Sadly he would have to explain his predicament sooner than he thought.

"Heya, Pipsqueak!" Christine says, hugging Sans from behind, pinning him to his chair and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. She looks up at the computer screen, eyeing Sans's eye. "What cha workin' on?" she asks, catching a few things that make her raise her eyebrows before Sans can minimise the diagram.

"Just a small project…" Sans says, still pinned to the chain by Christine's arms. "I'm sure you are tired from your plane ride…" he says, figuring it best to wait until the morning.

Christine, however, wasn't having any of that. "I'm fine… you can tell me now," she says firmly, before letting go so Sans can turn around and face her, and crossing her arms across her chest.

Sans let out a sigh, turning around. He would have rathered they waited until tomorrow, but Christine officially trapped him.

"Christine… I'm going blind…"


End file.
